Rainy days
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Ed sees a side of Alex that he never knew existed. To think all of this started because of a storm and one little puppy. This is a little short during living in peach creek,a oneshot with Ed and an OC of mine and a friends EdxAlex I dont own Ed Edd n Eddy


Just something that popped into my head when I was looking through some old stories

* * *

One cold and rainy day, Alex was running through the rain in her death note t-shirt and jeans. It was raining so hard that she was completely soaked to the bone within a matter of seconds as she ran the whole way from school to home. _Damnit! Why did those two have to leave me alone again? I really need to find some sort of hobby... _Alex thought. Something barked loudly in the rain, then there was a few whimpers. Alex stopped running and looked around. She felt something soggy and wet rub against her ankle.

Looking down, she could see a small soggy rottweiler. It was whimpering and looked so hungry. Alex looked around, there was no one else but her. Seems that the owner just ditched the poor doggy there. Taking some pity on the puppy, she picked it up and walked the rest of the way home. As she opened the door, she could hear someone pounding on a door across the street, and yelling. "Sarah! Please let me in!" Someone yelled. Alex looked across the street to see Ed, begging his sister from the window to let him in the house. His whole body was soaked and his buzz cut orange hair drooped slightly.

Sighing, Alex yelled to the tallest of the Eds. "HEY! ED!" She yelled. He looked at her and waved. She signalled for him to come over and he did.

"Oooh! What's that?" Ed asked, petting the puppy slightly. "It's a puppy! Can I hold it?"

"Not right now Ed, can't you see it's hungry and tired?" She said worriedly. Ed raised a half of a unibrow at this, he'd never seen Alex act like this before. "You can come in and dry off, since you're locked out and stuff." She opened the door and walked inside, Ed following. He couldn't help but notice how nice she looked wet. Green eyes shining in the lights from the water. He didn't notice the towel that she threw at his head for a moment. "Dry off with that, I'm gonna go find some food for this lil guy." She said, then walked into some other part of the house.

"Okey dokey!" He replied, and first shook himself off like a dog. Water splattered on the front door and walls. He quickly wiped that up, knowing Alex would get mad at him if he didn't. The house had a gray and dull tinge to it. Without Double D, Eddy, Alice, or Alyssa, the place was lifeless. He saw a light coming from inside the kitchen. There was also sounds of girlish giggling. Peeking from the corner, his eyes widened at the sight.

Alex had laid out a small bowl, and put small chunks of her own beef jerky in it. Next to it was a half way drained bowl of milk. Alex was giggling uncontrollably as the puppy licked her face, happy to have some food in its stomach. "Awwww~ How sweet." Ed said. Smiling at the adorable little scene happening. Alex looked up at him with surprise, her face flushed pink as she put the puppy on the ground and coughed into her hand before talking again.

"Uh, you didn't see any of that." She started, face still pink.

"Why are you all pink Alex? Are you sick?" Ed asked, putting his hand on her forehead. "You're really warm! Don't worry! Doctor Ed will see that you get all your needs!" He announced, then picked her up bridal style. The puppy ran in circles around them, barking with happiness. Alex's face heated up even more as he carried her up the stairs and plopped her onto the bed. "Now be a good little girl and sleep." He said, watching her as she still sat on the bed in her wet clothes.

"Um Ed? Can I change first? I'm going to get sick for real in these wet ones. and you might too, so I'll find you something too." She said, getting up. The puppy sat on the bed as Ed was pushed out of her room. She shut the door and Ed pressed his ear against the wood of the door. "You know... I really think it's sweet that he cares this much. Ed's the first boy I actually like being around, and now I've got another boy." Ed's eyes widened. He opened the door to see Alex sitting on the bed wearing nothing but a large green baggy shirt, holding the puppy in her lap.

"What boy?" Ed asked with a tinge of jealousy in his voice. Alex's mouth twitched upwards with a hint of amusement, then it grew into a full smile. One of happiness. Ed blushed slightly, he'd never seen Alex smile without it involving some sort of scheme or humor.

"Oh Doctor Ed, were you listening in on your patient?" She asked. His eyebrow furrowed and he poked himself in the chest proudly.

"Of course! Doctor Ed always takes care of his patience! Now open wide for your medicine." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bug covered in gravy.

"Um, no thanks Ed." He put it away. She threw a pair of sweatpants and Alyssa's brown sweatshirt at him. "Wear those, but give them back when you're done." She said. He nodded and stripped down to his underwear in front of her. Alex's face burned to a bright red and she looked away.

"So... who is this boy?" Ed asked, stroking the puppy in her lap as he sat next to her on the bed. His clothes were on a hanger by the door. Alex held out the puppy.

"This puppy is a boy. See?" She held it up and Ed looked.

"Oh yeah, what a cute little boy. Lemme hold him!" He said. Alex reluctantly agreed, knowing that he was really hyper around animals. But instead of his normal death petting and squishing the animal, he just scratched it's back and it growled slightly, trying to nip at his fingers. They both laughed.

"I think you should name him Evil Tim." He said. Alex laughed.

"Why? He's not evil."

"Evil Tim has menacing jaws and sharp claws. The curse of Evil Tim will soon then devour his enemies and-"

"Okay okay, but just Tim okay? This little guy isn't evil just yet." She said, nudging him slightly. He grinned and nodded.

"Tim then." The puppy yipped.

"You like Tim? You like that name?" Alex asked, picking up Tim and nuzzling it's nose with hers. It licked her face, Ed couldn't help but have a pang of jealousy.

"Wait! You're my patient! You should be in bed!" He exclaimed, then tucked her into the bed with Tim. "Awww, you guys are cuter than my belly button." Alex raised an eyebrow. Thunder boomed outside and Alex jumped, grabbing Ed's sleeve as he was about to leave her bedside.

"Wait, uh, p-please stay?" She begged. He looked at her then jumped into her twin sized bed. Alex was about to protest but thunder crashed again and she quickly grabbed hold of Ed. Tim wedged himself inbetween the two. "Thanks..." She mumbled. Ed hugged her and Tim as they began to fall asleep to the sound of rain hitting the roof. Her green eyes closed, feeling his warm arms around her and the soft fur of Tim against her neck.

"Anything for you..." Ed mumbled, then fell asleep as well.

Just outside the door, Alyssa and Alice watched as Ed and Alex had their little moment together. "How sweet..." Alyssa said, Alice mumbled a 'uh huh', rubbed her tired eyes, and walked down the hall.

"She'd better wash my sweatpants four times once Ed returns those." She said over her shoulder. Alyssa rolled her eyes at that comment and shut the door to Alex's room.


End file.
